Gesellschaft zur Erforschung von Geruchs-, Geschmacks-, Gehör- und Gleichgewichtsstörungen
miniatur|Das Gebäude, in dem die 4-G-Forschung befindet, teilt sich diese mit [[Gesellschaft für Neurootologie und Aequilibriometrie.]] Die Gesellschaft zur Erforschung von Geruch-, Geschmack-, Gehör- und Gleichgewichtsstörungen e.V., kurz: 4-G-Forschung e.V., wurde in der Rechtsform eines eingetragenen Vereins mit Sitz in Bad Kissingen am 12. Juni 1981 von Claus-Frenz Claussen gegründet. Mitglieder Die Mitglieder kommen aus Japan, Indien, Deutschland, USA, Brasilien und Argentinien. Aufgaben Die Gesellschaft beschäftigt sich - insbesondere durch ihr „Neurootologisches Forschungsinstitut“ - mit allen vier Hauptgebieten der Neurootologie: *Gleichgewichtsforschung (Äquilibriometrie) *Erforschung des Gehörs (Audiometrie) *Erforschung des Geruchssinnes (Olfaktometrie) *Erforschung des Geschmackssinnes (Gustometrie) Dabei haben sich die Anwendungsgebiete aus diesen Bereichen verstärkt, d. h. die Anwendung neurootologischen Wissens in #medizinischer Diagnostik #Wissen über Begutachtung #die Elektromedizin in der Therapie #die Entwicklung eines Autos für 100-jährige („Auto-Cyberno-Mobil“) #arbeitsmedizinische Wissensverknüpfungen #Erforschung altersbedingter Erkrankungen: Presbytinnitus (altersbedingte Ohrgeräusche), Presbyakusis (altersbedingte Schwerhörigkeit), Presbyopie (altersbedingte Sehstörungen), Presbyataxie (altersbedingte Taumeligkeit), Presbyosmie (altersbedingte Geruchsveränderungen) und Presbygeusie (altersbedingte Geschmacksveränderungen). #Zusammenfassung des Wissens auf dem Gebiete der Neurootologie in einem internationalen Lehrbuch. Im Rahmen dieser Aktivitäten arbeitet die 4-GF regelmäßig mit Institutionen wie der Nordsee-Reha-Klinik II in St.-Peter-Ording sowie der Gottfried-Gutmann-Akademie in Hamm zusammen. Seit ihrer Gründung unterstützt das 4-G-F-Institut regelmäßig die Jahreskongresse der Gesellschaft für Neurootologie und Äquilibriometrie e.V. (GNA). Im Jahr 1998 bewarb sich die 4-GF erfolgreich um die Abhaltung der 20. Jahrestagung der Bárány-Gesellschaft in Würzburg. Daneben veranstaltet die 4-GF regelmäßig Fortbildungskurse zum Themen wie dem Einsatz diverser Messmethoden (Dopplersonographie, Gustometrie, Olfaktometrie, Rhinomanometrie, CCG) im Bereich der Neurootologie sowie der Diagnose und Therapie von Tinnitus. Die 4-GF beteiligt sich auch regelmäßig an der jährlich vom Martha Entenmann Tinnitus Research Center Inc. in Washington ausgerichteten „International Tinnitus Platform“. Weitere Kongresse mit Beiträgen der 4-GF waren u. A. der 60. AOI-Kongress in Indien (2008), in deren Rahmen Claussen von seinen Schülern als ihr Lehrer „Guruji“ geehrt wurde, sowie der 19. IFOS Kongress in São Paulo (2009). Von 1995 bis 2010 gab das 4-GF-Institut gemeinsam mit dem Martha Entenmann Tinnitus Research Center am State University of New York Downstate Medical Center eine halbjährlich erscheinende Fachzeitschrift zu Themen aus der Neurootologie und Tinnitologie, das „''International Tinnitus Journal“ heraus. An der Zeitschrift waren beide Institutionen jeweils zur Hälfte beteiligt, bis sie im Jahr 2010 in den Besitz der „Association of Otorhinolaryngology of the Federal District“ überging. Daneben steuert das 4-G-F-Institut seit 2007 mit Claussen als Autor einen Artikel über Tinnitus zum jährlich aktualisierten Leitfaden „''Conn’s Current Therapy“ bei. Ferner arbeitet das 4-G-F-Institut an einem computer-gestützten, autonomen Fahrzeug für die ältere Generation, dem Auto-Cyberno-Mobil.- SPIEGEL: Hightech-Auto für Senioren - Blutzuckertest am Lenkrad Berichterstattung im Bayerischen Rundfunk Das Konzept wurde in der Publikation Das Auto-Cyberno-Mobil – Ein autonomes, medizinisch-technisches Straßenfahrzeug für individuelle Fahrten in der dritten Lebensphase vorgestellt. Ein weiteres aktuelles Forschungsprojekt widmet sich der Magnetotherapie, der Behandlung von Tinnitus durch MagnetfelderAbraham Shulman Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation: Summary of the Proceedings of the Twenty-sixth Annual Meeting of the International Tinnitus Forum., in: International Tinnitus Journal, Volume 15, No. 1, 2009, S. 62–78. In den Räumen der 4-GF arbeiten regelmäßig ungarische Weltraumforscher der „Vestibular and Psychological Space Research Groups of Dr. Nagy & Co. Ltd“, der Semmelweiß-Universität und der militär-medizinischen Klinik (alle Budapest) sowie Forscher aus Ländern wie Rumänien, Portugal, Indien und Großbritannien an aktuellen Forschungsprojekten aus der Neurootologie und Tinnitologie.Mitteilung der Stadt Bad Kissingen Die Ergebnisse werden regelmäßig im International Tinnitus Journal, auf den Jahreskongressen der GNA sowie elektronisch auf der Homepage der „Archives for Sensology and Neurootology“ (ASN) veröffentlicht. Im Rahmen dieser Forschungen werden auch regelmäßig Stipendiaten betreut. Publikationen * Claus-Frenz Claussen (Hrsg.): Presbyvertigo Presbyataxie Presbytinnitus – Gleichgewichts- und Sinnesstörungen im Alter – Interdisziplinäres Kissinger Symposium der Gesellschaft zur Erforschung von Geruchs-, Geschmacks-, Gehör- und Gleichgewichtsstörungen e. V. (4-G-Forschung e.V.), Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, Toyko 1985, ISBN 3-540-13790-4 * Tinnitus Center, The State University of New York, Health Center at Brooklyn, Gesellschaft zur Erforschung von Geruch-, Geschmack-, Gehör- und Gleichgewichtsstörungen e. V. Bad Kissingen (Hrsg.): International Tinnitus Journal, New, York, Bad Kissingen, seit 1995, * Claus-Frenz Claussen, Burkard Franz: Contemporary and Practical Neurootology, Neurootologisches Forschungsinstitut der 4-G-Forschung e. V., Bad Kissingen 2006, ISBN 3-00-016398-0 * Claus-Frenz Claussen: Das Auto-Cyberno-Mobil – Ein autonomes, medizinisch-technisches Straßenfahrzeug für individuelle Fahrten in der dritten Lebensphase, Neurootologisches Forschungsinstitut der Gesellschaft zur Erforschung von Geruch-, Geschmack-, Gehör- und Gleichgewichtsstörungen e. V. (4-GF e.V.) Bad Kissingen, Bad Kissingen 2007, ISBN 978-3-00-020941-3 * Claus-Frenz Claussen, Julia Matilde Bergmann, Guillermo Oscar Bertora, in Zusammenarbeit mit José Carlos Seabra und Hermann Dertinger: Equilibriometría y Tinnitología práctica, Neurootologisches Forschungsinstitut der 4-G-Forschung e. V., Bad Kissingen 2006, ISBN 978-3-00-027276-9 * Claus-Frenz-Claussen, Konstantin Trinus: Modern Neurootology, Lehrbuch in russischer Sprache, Neurootologisches Forschungsinstitut der 4-G-Forschung e. V., in Vorbereitung Weblinks *Offizielle Website des Neurootologischen Forschungsinstituts der „4-G-F“ *Offizielle Website des „International Tinnitus Journal“ *Offizielle Website des „Archiv fuer Sensology und Neurootologie in Wissenschaft und Praxis“ (ASN) *Das Auto-Cyberno-Mobil *Publikationen der 4-G-Forschung e.V. in der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Internationale Wissenschaftliche Organisation Geruchs-, Geschmacks-, Gehor- und Gleichgewichtsstorungen Kategorie:Verein (Bayern) Kategorie:Organisation (Bad Kissingen) Kategorie:Gegründet 1981